Les Ombres de la maturité
by MonaYsa
Summary: PeterxWendyxCrochet. Triangle Amoureux. Wendy a fait le choix de grandir, mais de ne jamais oublier pour autant Peter Pan. Or le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte apporte son lot de changements; notamment pour ce qui est des rêves et des sentiments…Et le Capitaine Crochet bien que "mort", continu malgré tout d'hanter ses rêves les plus intimes...
1. Hook

**Sujet: **OS sur un triangle amoureux Peter Pan/Wendy/James Crochet. Basé sur le film Peter Pan, sortit en 2003.

**NOTE** : Jamais Le Capitaine James Crochet, incarné par Jason Isaac, n'aura été aussi sexy (n'ayons pas peur des mots, j'assume parfaitement !)

**Dis-clamer** : Le monde du Pays Imaginaire et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.M Barrie.

* * *

**Certes, Wendy a fait le choix de grandir et de ne jamais oublier pour autant Peter Pan. Mais le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte apporte son lot de changements; notamment pour ce qui est des rêves et des sentiments…**

* * *

Regarde Peter Pan, j'avais raison;

Ta Wendy, ta précieuse Wendy est entrain de grandir.

Oh bien sur, elle ne t'a pas oublié. Naïvement, avec son cœur d'enfant elle s'est jurée de ne pas t'effacer, de te faire vivre éternellement. Toi, l'enfant détestable, volant et riant sans fin, arrogant et qui reste éternellement jeune - car à défaut de ne pouvoir te tuer, car je ne peux te nier ça - mais...

...malgré ses illusions, elle grandit, ta précieuse conteuse d'histoire. Et ça, tu ne peux l'arrêter. Tu ne peux empêcher la fillette de grandir et devenir une jeune femme ! Et quelle femme ! Lorsque je la vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Tu le sais ça, n'est ce pas Pan ?

De voir ses efforts presque inutiles pour ne pas t'oublier. De la voir se berner sans cesse, laissant sa fenêtre ouverte alors que ses rêves ne t'appartiennent déjà plus. Ses histoires de Princesses se battant contre les Pirates ont bien changées; elles ne pensent désormais qu'à chanter l'amour ! Histoires pathétiques ! Mais tellement plaisantes connaissant ta Wendy, Pan ! Toujours le cœur prêt à l'aventure, à partir, mais tellement lasse de t'attendre !

Lasse et désespérée. De sentir que son cœur ne t'appartient plus. Que ses désirs ont changés. De voir dans le miroir, que l'enfant blonde et innocente et devenue une femme. Et que malgré ta rage, Pan, ainsi que ses cris silencieux de désespoir, tu es devenu un combat perdu d'avance.

Et la peur qui te remue les entrailles à cette idée, n'en est que plus délectable.

Quelle victoire pour moi ! Aussi plaisante que ta conteuse d'histoire !

Tes cris et ta colère n'y changeront rien. Tu ne peux m'interdire de l'approcher. Si tu oses, entre alors dans sa chambre, enfant arrogant. Et vois le résultat de ton absence ! De ta peur de grandir et de devenir un homme !

Tu verra que tu n'y a plus ta place !

Tu verra qu'elle n'est plus à toi !

Ta précieuse Wendy est à moi !

Jenny la Rouge est de retour, et dans son sommeil, ce n'est plus Peter Pan qu'elle appelle ; c'est le Capitaine James Crochet. La fillette à grandit Pan, et dans son sommeil, ce n'est plus pour toi que son cœur bondit. Ce n'est plus pour toi, lorsqu'elle soupir dans lit. C'est pour moi, le Pirate, l'homme qui se penche au dessus d'elle, et qui par son crochet, l'ensorcelle. Tu devrais la voir lorsque mon crochet frôle ses lèvres rondes et sensuelles ! Ses rêves ont changés. Ses désirs aussi.

Elle n'a plus peur de moi. En secret son cœur son s'éveille. Son amour pour l'enfant insouciant que tu étais s'est éteint. Ne reste plus que des braises mourantes. Bientôt, elles seront balayés par un feu nouveau. Celui de l'homme et des profondeurs de son âmes, que je me ferais une joie de raviver le moment opportun.

Si tu souhaites te battre pour elle, il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire. Grandir. Ce combat n'est pas celui d'un enfant. C'est celui d'un homme.

Si tu refuse...ce ne sera donc pas moi qui t'arracherais le cœur, Pan.

Je n'aurais qu'a regarder.

Et le plaisir n'en saura que d'autant plus grand...


	2. Wendy 01

**SUJET : **OS sur un triangle amoureux Peter Pan/Wendy/James Crochet. Basé sur le film _Peter Pan_, sortit en 2003

**NOTE :** Chapitre remis à jour le 28/10/2015.

**DISCLAMER** : Le monde du Pays Imaginaire et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.M Barrie.

**REMERCIEMENT : **Merci à 91, AmandaDream, Melior, Frenchiemakesafiction, Petitefleurdautomne pour leur reviews.

* * *

**Wendy a fait le choix de grandir, mais de ne jamais oublier pour autant Peter Pan. Or le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte apporte son lot de changements ; notamment pour ce qui est des rêves et des sentiments…Et le Capitaine Crochet bien que "mort", continu malgré tout d'hanter ses rêves les plus intimes...**

* * *

Wendy s'était toujours jurée de ne jamais oublier Peter Pan.

Jamais, en toute occasion. Et ce, malgré les années qui passent, formant indiciblement ce que les adultes appellent la vie. L'existence. Ors la sienne, semblable à la métaphore, est un long fleuve tranquille. Trop tranquille. Les journée calmes, où s'enchaînent le collège, les soirée en famille à rires avec les anciens enfants perdus et ses frères, sous le sourire indulgent de ses parents - ainsi que les visites quotidienne de la tante Milicent- sont bien loin de celles agitées du Pays Imaginaire, où chaque jour est propice à une toute nouvelle aventure. Ici, tout n'est que calme et ennuie. Un cercle infernal qui ne cesse de se répéter sans fin et qui, lui parfois regretter d'avoir quitter Neverland.

Même le soir, lorsqu'elle raconte les aventures de Peter Pan à George et Micheal, ainsi qu'à ses "nouveaux frères". Quelque chose semble s'estomper au fil du temps. Au fil de ses récit, Wendy s'aperçoit que tous l'oublient peu à peu. Qu'ils grandissent, les garçons ne se souvenant plus de leur ancienne vie au Pays Imaginaire, ne devant plus que les "adoptés" de la famille Darling, sans mémoire, car trop jeunes pour s'en souvenir. Pour ses frères, leur aventure à Neverland n'est qu'une histoire de plus, bien plus réaliste que les autres certes, mais qui reste toutefois une histoire.

Et cela la désole. Cela l'effraie.

Car elle ne veut pas, refuse d'oublier. Elle ne veut pas oublier la blondeur de ses cheveux, la couleur ciel de ses yeux ainsi que son sourire arrogant, prêt à décrocher les cœurs. Qui avait su faire battre le sien. Et puis surtout, elle le lui avait promis. Et comme pour empêcher l'irréparable, du moins le retarder chez ses frères, elle raconte son histoire. Encore et encore, chaque soir. Et au moment de se mettre au lit, il lui arrive parfois de percevoir une ombre à sa fenêtre, qu'elle laisse bien entendu toujours ouverte, au grand damne de Mr. Darling.

Et cette silhouette fugitive la fait sourire intérieurement, car elle sait qu'_il_ est là, à l'écouter avec Clochette. Et cela l'encourage à entretenir sa mémoire. A ne jamais l'oublier. A toujours l'aimer, ce garçon qui refuse de grandir.

Pourtant, à l'aube de ses quinze ans, alors qu'elle s'observe avec inquiétude dans le miroir, elle sent que quelque chose est entrain de changer. Car au creux de ses cuisses, au plus profond de cette partie d'elle même, si intime, l'aube d'une ère nouvelle. Avec ses premières règles, c'est une femme qui vient de naître...

* * *

L'école est depuis longtemps finie.

Depuis, à la demande de la tante Milicent, elle est entrée dans un pensionna pour jeunes filles de bonnes familles. Un institut bourgeois de très bonne réputation, qui selon ses dires, lui ouvrira les portes de la haute société. Sous le joug d'une gouvernante aigrie, ses journées sont aussi réglées que du papier à musique. Entre les cours de dentelles et de broderies, de chants et de langues, la fraîcheur et l'insouciance de l'enfance n'y ont pas leurs places. Ici, il est temps de grandir. Et de devenir des jeunes femmes accomplies.

Et ce sont des mots cruels qui prennent tout leurs sens, lorsqu'en compagnie de ses parents, elle est présentée à des soirées mondaines, faisant leur fierté par son éloquence et son visage d'ange. Elle est une jeune femme qui pense et qui sait avoir des idées, attisant intérêts et curiosité autour d'elle. Si la mère est radieuse, la fille l'est d'autant plus, et lorsqu'elle voit les hommes la jauger, elle sait alors qu'elle n'est définitivement plus une enfant.

Peter Pan reste toujours dans son cœur.

Mais ce n'est pas un homme.

C'est un enfant.

Et il impossible de revenir en arrière, car lentement, aux grés des conversations alors qu'elle observe ses futurs prétendants, elle se rend compte qu'ils n'ont pas sa blondeur, ses yeux vifs et son sourire enjôleur. Ils l'ont perdu il y a bien longtemps et, l'enfant qu'elle cherche en eux, n'existe plus.

Peter Pan restera toujours dans son cœur.

Mais elle n'est plus une enfant.

C'est une femme.

Et au fil des rencontres, c'est un tout autre visage qu'elle commence à percevoir. Un visage qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis bien longtemps, et qui, semble resurgir, tel un fantôme du passé. Alors que le monde l'observe, elle sait qu'il est là, la guettant dans l'ombre. Et par delà le brouhaha des compliments et des discussion frivoles, il lui semble parfois entendre sa voix qui murmure. Un écho, semblable à une prédiction funeste, et lorsque sa colonne vertébrale s'hérisse d'un frisson à l'entente de ces mots chuchotés à son oreille, elle ne sait si c'est de peur, ou bien d'une chose d'encore plus obscure...

* * *

Désormais seule dans sa chambre d'adulte, à l'abri des regards de ses frères et de ses parents, c'est presque avec désespoir, que le soir avant de rejoindre son lit, elle ouvre sa fenêtre, et qu'appuyant son corps mince sur la rambarde, elle scrute avec avidité le ciel. Une avidité désespérée, semblable à celle de l'homme assoiffé qui erre dans le désert, à la recherche d'une oasis salvatrice. Elle le cherche.

Elle a tant besoin de lui. Pour se rassurer. Pour nier l'évidence, qui apparaît peu à peu au fond d'elle. Cette effroyable vérité, aube d'une nouvelle étape de sa vie, si terrifiante. Un secret jalousement gardé qu'elle n'ose encore regarder en face. Qu'elle étouffe au plus profond d'elle. Jamais le monde des adultes, et ce en dépit des paroles rassurantes de Mrs Darling, qui sait par expérience, ne lui avait paru si hostile, si effrayant.

Tous ces hommes qui tournent autour d'elle, semblables aux prédateurs encerclant leur proies, la rendant si frêle et si fragile. Une petite fille dans le corps d'une femme. Un chaton effrayé, que le temps et la patience rendent peu à peu docile. Par l'amitié et la tendresse, la rose s'épanouit lentement. Et dans sa poitrine, son cœur commence à plus savoir pour qui battre. Le souvenir d'un passé incertain? Ou cet avenir qui ne dessine peu à peu devant elle, dans laquelle figure cette ombre, comme tout droit sortit d'un rêve. Et qui n'est pas là par hasard.

Car Peter Pan l'avait peut être vaincu, mais dans l'obscurité, elle savait qu'il avait attendu son heure.

Si l'enfant est immortel, l'homme est aussi. Ils sont les deux faces d'une même pièce. L'un sans l'autre n'existe pas. Pas plus que ce monde et celui du Pays Imaginaire. S'il avait été oublié par tous, le contraire n'était pas exacte. Attendant d'être de nouveau tiré des ténèbres de l'oubli. Une braise sous la cendre qu'un souffle léger pouvait ranimé. Et c'est son cœur à elle qui l'avait appelé, avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Du plus profond de ses rêves. Cherchant de manière inconsciente, parmi toute cette masse masculine, à défaut de ne trouver l'enfant, l'homme. Cherchant dans leur regards cet éclat particulier qu'elle avait perçu chez lui. Cette froideur. Cette intensité.

Elle l'avait tiré d'entre les morts. Désormais, James Crochet était de retour. Non plus pour Peter Pan. Mais pour elle.

James Crochet et son regard perçant, qui l'avait envoûté lorsqu'elle l'avait observé, à l'abri derrière son rochet. James Crochet et ses longues boucles brunes, soyeuses dans lesquelles elle aurait volontiers enroulé ses doigts si à l'époque elle n'avait pas été une fillette et s'ils n'avaient pas été pas ennemis. Ses lèvres fines lui frôlant la tempe, tandis que son crochet menaçait de l'égorger alors qu'il parlait devant son équipage, l'exhibant tel un objet de désir et de victoire.

Et oh combien ses joues devenaient écarlates, lorsqu'elle y repensait. A ses lèvres sensuelles, à quelques centimètres des siennes et à ce regard myosotis. Son corps mince et athlétique, qu'elle imaginait dans ses rêves, plaqué contre le sien, comme des années en arrières, menaçant de lui trancher la gorge. De lui arracher le cœur, non plus pour battre Peter Pan, mais pour abattre ses résistances à elle.

Et dans son sommeil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, en proie une douce agitation, révélant son cœur dangereusement ballotté, au grès des tumultes de son inconscient, ouvert et si vulnérable. Ce trouble qu'elle niait avec les dernières miettes de son cœur d'enfant. Qu'elle refusait de voir et qu'elle cherchait à fuir.

_Un combat perdu d'avance_, lui chuchotait la voix, qui moqueuse, semblait rire parfois dans la nuit de ses piètres tentatives à lui échapper. A le repousser toujours plus loin, et à lui refuser cette place qui lui revient désormais de droit.

_Il n'y a qu'un. Et c'est Peter, _répondait-elle en défense._ Et qu'importe si je change change…_

Qu'importe si elle grandissait. Si elle était femme. Qu'importe les larmes amères qui glissaient sur ses joues. Perles d'amertume d'une enfance révolue et désormais perdue. Uniques témoins d'un amour d'enfance piétiné, rangé au fond d'un tiroir, qu'elle ne pourra plus que contempler tard le soir. Et comme son père, y renoncer. Se résoudre à refermer le tiroir. Mais jamais la fenêtre.

Elle avait promit.

Et ça, pas même son sourire sarcastique, et de ses yeux bleu perçant qu'elle discernait entre ses paupières entrouvertes, sur le point de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. En de ses boucles de jais, qui lui caressait le visage et sa voix grave, qui lui arrachait un frisson. Qui murmurait à son oreille, ces mots qu'elle refusait toujours d'entendre.

_Petite et précieuse Wendy. Qui grandit. Qui devient femme et qui sera bientôt à moi..._

Jusqu'à l'inéluctable...


	3. Wendy 02

**SUJET :** OS sur un triangle amoureux Peter Pan/Wendy/James Crochet. Basé sur le film de 2003

**DISCLAMER**: Le monde de Peter Pan et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriétés de J.M Barrie.

**REMERCIEMENTS : **AmandaDream, Incarndu91, aliena wyvern, Melior, Laylacoox33 et Franchiemakesfiction.

**Wendy a fait le choix de grandir, mais de ne jamais oublier pour autant Peter Pan. Certes, mais le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adultes apporte son lots de changements, notamment pour ce qui des rêves et des sentiments…**

* * *

Un éclat de lumière. Le reflet scintillant d'une bougie. Un coffret à bijoux, déversant un flot de perles. Un peigne en or, finalement ciselé, posé sur le rebord de la coiffeuse, tandis que face au miroir, Wendy brosse sa longue chevelure.

Sous la fraîcheur du soir, ses épaules nues frissonnent. Même après toutes ces années, la fenêtre est toujours ouverte, mais ce n'est que pour lui rappeler l'importance de ce moment. Demain était un grand jour.

Elle allait se marier.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Discret mais tellement résigné. Ses yeux bleus n'osent s'attarder en face au dessus de son épaule, à travers le miroir, sur les rideaux blanc que l'air de la nuit soulève, dissimulant à demie cette fenêtre qui la nargue depuis tant d'années.

Personne ne viendra. Elle l'a comprit depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Il ne l'a pas oublié, mais les choses ont changés.

Elle sait qu'il redoute de la voir. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Seulement, elle regrette juste qu'il ne soit pas là, à ce moment précis.

_J'ai si peur, Peter…_

Sa joie et son insouciance lui manquait plus que jamais. Elle qui l'était également – et c'est ce qui avait plu à son future époux – mais seule, face à elle-même, à quelques heures de cet instant tant attendu et à la fois tant redouté, elle se sentait telle une enfant apeurée.

Soudain, sa brosse lui échappa des mains et tomba dans un bruit mat sur le plancher.

Elle se contenta de la regarder silencieusement, avant de reporter son attention sur le miroir et de croiser son propre regard. Bleu et limpide. Embué de larmes.

Wendy réprima un sanglot et se prit le visage entre les mains.

Seigneur ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement être heureuse ? Son futur époux –Edward- était un homme tout à fait respectable ! Attentionné et aimant. Et chose qui l'avait distingué de ses autres prétendants, était le fait qu'il ne la considérait pas comme un simple trophée.

Bien au contraire, Edward avait été totalement séduit par sa nature rêveuse et parfois indisciplinée, voire rebelle aux conventions. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas l'enfermer dans son statut de femme et souhaitait au contraire qu'elle s'épanouisse et se donne le moyen d'accomplir ses rêves, lorsqu'elle avait dit un jour, qu'elle souhaitait devenir écrivain.

A leur époque, une femme qui travaillait était une chose rare et, était souvent mit en marge de la société. C'était le prix d'une époque qui commençait à voir l'émancipation féminine d'un mauvais œil, cette liberté n'étant pas encore entrée dans les mœurs. La plus part des hommes s'enveloppaient dans leurs orgueils, s'offusquant qu'une femme puisse gagner de l'argent par elle-même, tandis que dans les salons, les femmes murmuraient leurs mécontentement de ne point voir les lois naturelles s'accomplir soit celles du devoir conjugal, d'être une honorable femme au foyer et d'être une Mère accomplie, au service de sa progéniture.

Fort heureusement Edward faisait partit des hommes qui voyait le changement des mœurs se profiler à l'horizon, et bien qu'il lui faudrait néanmoins son accord aux yeux de la société, pour vivre ses rêves, Wendy lui en était énormément reconnaissante.

Son indépendance lui était précieuse, et c'était une chose qu'Edward avait de suite compris, lui promettant alors, lorsqu'il avait mit un genou à terre en lui demandant sa main, que jamais il ne l'enfermerait, et que si sa liberté était le prix de leur amour, alors il acceptait sans hésitation.

De quoi pouvait-elle alors se plaindre ?

Pourquoi ces larmes à la veille de son propre mariage ?

_Je pleure car d'ici demain, je perdrais mon innocence. Je perdrais définitivement ce qui faisait de moi encore une enfant, _pensa-t-elle soudainement.

Demain, lors de ne sa nuit de noce.

Et comment cesser d'y penser ? D'échapper à cette simple pensée, chose taboue que toutes femmes respectable se devaient de craindre, et d'y être préparées.

Le devoir conjugal. Ce simple mot, lui nouait les entrailles.

L'image de corps enchevêtrés avec langueur dans des draps lui traversa subitement l'esprit.

Une image inspiré d'un recueil d'illustration érotique, qu'elle avait déniché, quelques années plutôt, aux confins de la bibliothèque alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Et oh combien, elle avait rougis avec ses camarades, le soir dans le dortoir, en gloussant le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas attirer les surveillantes.

Ce bref souvenir lui arracha malgré tout un léger sourire, tandis que la flamme de la bougie vacilla un court instant.

* * *

Silencieusement, elle contemplait l'anneau à son doigt.

Un simple anneau d'or, magnifique dans sa simplicité. Tiède à son contact, et lorsque Edward le lui avait passé au doigt, quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frémir.

Ce si petit objet représentait à lui tout seul désormais, son avenir. Ce qu'elle était. Qui elle était.

Elle s'était sentit si heureuse, les ombres de la veille ayant comme disparu par enchantement. Le sourire fière de ses parents, celui enjoué de tous ses frères.

Celui de Peter qu'elle s'était imaginé à la sortie de l'église, dans sa robe blanche avec sa jolie ceinture de satin rose.

Elle avait un court instant lever les yeux vers le clocher, imaginant le voir perché tout là haut, à lui sourire et à partager son bonheur. Etre heureux pour elle. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle aurait tellement aimé le voir, rien que quelques secondes.

A présent, alors qu'Edward se préparait dans son dos, c'était à un autre qu'elle pensait.

_James Crochet_.

Qu'aurait-il dit en la voyant ainsi ? Dans sa robe de mariée aux broderies anglaise, si radieuse. La chevelure relevée en un élégant chignon, piqué de perle de nacre, si belle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi séduisante habillée ainsi, le jour de ses noces. Lui qui aimait les belles choses, en vrai dandy qu'il était, l'aurait-il trouvé à son goût ?

L'anneau glissait le long de son doigt, caresse sensuelle du métal contre sa peau.

A travers le miroir, elle voyait Edward défaire sa cravate, face à la fenêtre. Toujours ouverte.

Une autre demeure, mais les habitudes demeuraient.

Pour leurs voyages de noce, ils avaient choisi la côte. Edward avait toujours aimé la mer. Il rêvait de partir un jour naviguer. Une petite croisière autour des îles britannique, à affronter l'océan déchaîné, comme un vrai pirate. Un rêve de gosse, et à ces mots, Wendy avait simplement sourit, comme résignée.

_Il_ ne cesserait donc jamais de la suivre.

L'odeur du sel flottait dans la pièce, et non loin, si l'on tendait l'oreille, le murmure de la mer était perceptible. Le fracas des vagues contres les falaises. Un écho diffus mais suffisamment pour éveiller ses sens et son imagination.

Le grincement du bois. Celui de la fenêtre, ou bien du navire qui vacillait aux grés des marées ? Le flottement des voiles, sous la brise du large, se confondant avec celui des rideaux vaporeux.

Pendant un bref instant, elle n'était plus dans cette charmante demeure qui était perchée au dessus de l'océan. Elle était à bord du Rolly Rogers, et sur cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux, oubliant tout.

Ne pensant qu'aux yeux myosotis qui ne cessaient de la hanter depuis tant d'année. Qu'elle avait cru apercevoir lorsqu'elle s'était tournée dans l'église, face à ceux qu'elle aimait. Juste une brève seconde. Une silhouette se fondant dans l'ombre des piliers, attendant son heure. Une seconde seulement, alors que l'ivresse de cet instant ne balaye ses doutes. Que l'absence de Peter ne soit plus qu'une forme de résignation. L'un sans l'autre, ils n'existaient pas. Ils étaient tout deux les faces d'une même pièce.

Et si ce soir, elle abandonnerait définitivement l'enfant. C'était l'homme qu'elle accueillerait désormais.

Sur ces pensées, elle entrouvrit les paupières.

Et derrière elle, se tenait à présent une silhouette, se dessinant dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, à demi dissimulé par les rideaux vaporeux qui flottaient avec langueur, soulevés par la brise du soir.

Comme dans un rêve.

Cette vision la troubla pendant un instant, et pensant reconnaître ce visage familier qui allait être celui de son compagnon de vie, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, mais qu'elle refréna aussitôt.

Ce n'était pas Edward.

Ce soir, le crochet luisait dans la pénombre.

* * *

_NOTE : Etant donné le phénomène Twiligth, je précise : le prénom du mari de Wendy n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination. C'est réellement le sien. Pour preuve, on peut le voir à la fin de Peter Pan 2, lorsque Jane est de retour après son périple au pays Imaginaire. Son père, partit à la guerre revient au même moment, concluant ainsi le Happy End du dessin animé. _

_Reviews ?_


End file.
